


Love Is Painful

by saidno1ever



Series: Wammy House [1]
Category: Death Note
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Matt sings a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saidno1ever/pseuds/saidno1ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mello and Matt are best friends and always will be</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is Painful

Mello slowly opened his eyes and yawned. He glanced over at Matt, who was sleeping next to him then mumbled, "Matt, wake up."  
"Nm?"  
Mello sat up, pulled the earplug out of his ear and got off the couch, "When did you fall asleep?"  
"I dunno. But, I sure kicked Bowser's butt."  
"I'm gonna go eat breakfast." Mello slumped out of the room, to the dining hall.

"Good morning, Mello." Roger said cheerfully.  
"Yeah, mornin'n." Mello sat in a chair, and poured himself a bowl of cereal. A few minutes later, Matt entered the dining hall playing his DSI.  
"Good morning, Mr. Sunshine." Roger chuckled, as he left the room.  
"Hm." Matt plopped down in the chair next to Mello.  
"Want some Reece’s Puffs?"  
"Not now. I'm leveling up my Primplup."  
"Your what?!"  
"The evolved version of Piplup."  
"…What are you playing?!"  
"Pokemon: Diamond. Obviously."  
L suddenly entered the room, swiped some doughnuts, and left before anyone could say anything to him.  
"You could at least say good morning!" Mello called.  
"Good morning."

After breakfast, Mello and Matt went for a walk down the street just outside of Wammy House. Matt was obliviously gaming away until someone ran into him, knocking him over.  
"Whoa!"  
"Oh, I'm so sorry! I-" The girl looked right into Matt's goggles. "AAH! What's wrong with your eyes?"  
"What do you mean?"  
The girl pulled down his goggles, "Oh…you're wearing goggles."  
She said dumbly, "You have… pretty eyes."  
"Thanks, uh, I like your… boots."  
Mello, who had been watching the whole encounter, said, "Matt, let's go!"  
"…"  
"Matt!"  
"What's your name?"  
"Saf- Sun! My name is Sun!"  
"My name's Matt."  
"Oh, where'd you get that shirt?"  
"…Rue21."  
"Cool… wanna go get some ice-cream?"  
"Sure!" The two stood up and walked off.  
Mello was completely shocked that Matt had ignored his presence completely. Not only that, but he had just up and left with a girl he had known for ten seconds,  
"Matt!"  
Mello took a step and heard a crunch. He moved his foot and saw a red Gameboy.  
"…"  
He picked it up, put it in his pocket, then followed Matt and Sun.

Back at the House, L and Near were playing Wii Sports Resort when Mello suddenly stormed into the room. He slammed the door, making them both flinch in surprise.  
"Where's your dog?" Near asked.  
"Shut up, Moron!" Mello looked like he was going to murder the six year old, but plopped onto the couch instead.  
"Where is Matt?", L asked cautiously.  
"He’s… playing basketball."  
"That's strange. Did something happen?"  
“He met some stupid girl!”  
L hummed curiously then put down his remote and left the room. Near glanced at Mello, who seemed to be snarling at him, then quickly followed L.

Matt tossed the basketball, which made a swish for the 36th time in a row. He seemed to be singing something, "You and I~ will never get to sleep we're up all day~ we're overworked and underpaid~ You and…"  
"Matt!"  
"Hm? Oh, hey L."  
"…Where are your goggles?"  
"I threw them away."  
"……Why?"  
"Sun said, the world can't see my cute eyes if they're always behind those ugly goggles."  
"…Would you like to play Mario Kart with us?"  
"Maybe later, I'm trying to perfect this shot."  
It seemed as if he had already perfected it.  
L went back to the door, where Near was waiting. "I'm not very good with emotions, but I believe Matt is in love with the girl named Sun."  
"…So he's going to be ignoring Mello from now on?…I'm as good as dead." Near reached in a tub marked 'baseball equipment' and took out a helmet, bat, and some pads then went to hide somewhere.

The next day Mello was throwing darts in the playroom, while viciously munching on a chocolate bar. Dart 1 was lodged in the TV screen, dart 2 had cracked the window, and dart 3 was plunged deep in the wall. Roger came in just as dart 4 stabbed the couch.  
"Mello! What on Earth are you doing?!"  
"I’m frickin’ throwin’ darts! What does it look like I’m doin’?"  
"Now, Mello remember your temper."  
"Shut up, Old-man!"  
"I was just wondering what you did to Near. He won't come out of his toy box. He said it's not safe until the animal is tamed."  
"I didn’t lay a finger on that cry-baby!"  
"Where's Matt, anyways?"  
Mello threw a dart that made someone's teddy bear explode.  
"How should I know?"  
Roger grabbed the boy's wrist and pulled him out of the room.  
"Hey!"  
"Why don't you do something… anger relieving and less violent."  
  
Before he knew it, Roger had left him outside. "Hey Mello!" Matt called out from a bench. Mello looked at him and his jaw nearly dropped. The boy didn't even look like Matt. He was wearing a white T-shirt with red jeans and he wasn't wearing goggles. He also didn't have any video games with him.  
Matt smiled at Mello, "What up?"  
"…Matt?"  
"That's my name."  
"Where's your…"  
"Goggles? I ditched 'em."  
"…But, you've had those since the beginning."  
"I know… but that was the past."  
"…What's going on between you and…that girl?"  
Matt blushed, followed by a shy smile, "Later, we're going to the tennis court, and then maybe to the candy store."  
"…See ya around." Mello said suddenly.  
"Hm? Yeah, I guess." 

Mello tore back in the House, down the hall, and into Near's room. He remembered what Roger said about the toy box.  
Mello bent down next to it, "You can stop hiding. I'm not gonna slaughter you."  
There was no response.  
Mello opened the toy box to see Near curled up in a corner, "Pffft! You look like you're gonna play baseball. What are you doing?"  
"…"  
He grabbed the back of Near's shirt and lifted. With a quick swing of the bat, Near knocked him backwards.  
"Ow! What was that for?"  
"For past and future references of you hitting me."  
Mello flicked Near in the eye.  
"Ow."  
"You wanna play with me?"  
"………What?"  
"Do you wanna play with me?"  
"…….I suppose… What did you have in mind?"  
"…How about catch?" Mello gripped the front of Near's pajamas shirt and dragged him outside. 

After Mello had removed all of Near's padding, they started throwing a baseball back and forth. It wasn’t long before Matt and Sun came into view, both laughing.  
"I love that song, but your voice makes it so much cooler!" Sun bragged to Matt, who just stared with a shy smile.  
"I'm not that good."  
"Not that good? You're amazing! You should be a professional singer!"  
Matt blushed.  
Mello threw the ball as hard as he could. Near caught it, but skid back a few feet.  
"Ugh. Why don't you just tell the dog how you feel about his girlfriend?"  
"Because…. them being together makes Matt really happy and…I couldn't destroy his happiness."  
Near found it hard to believe that this was the boy who had repeatedly beaten him half to death all these years.  
He nearly fell backwards, when Mello yelled, "Where’s my – chocolate bar?"  
"Mello?"  
"What?"  
"When you're upset, do you normally crave chocolate?"  
Mello thought about this question. "I guess."  
"Hm," Near dropped the ball and went back inside.

The next day, Mello and Matt were in Matt's room. Mello was playing his DS on the bed while, Matt was singing and brushing his hair.  
"Cause you wear short skirts, I wear T-shirts you're cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers, dreaming 'bout the day where you wake up and find, what you're lookin’ for has been here the whole time…"  
Suddenly Mello's DS went dead. He growled then opened a drawer of Matt's nightstand quietly.  
“Hm?”  
There were Matt's old goggles, but they weren't messily thrown in there. They were folded neatly and safely tucked in a corner. Mello picked them up, and carefully put them in his pocket.

A few weeks later, Mello was flipping through the TV channels, occasionally glancing at Matt, who had just come back from a 'play' date with Sun, and was now playing basketball outside.  
"-Another fire claimed the lives of over twenty people only moments before."  
Mello stopped on the news channel.  
"Five houses caught fire, then collapsed. Unfortunately there was only one survivor: a twelve year old boy, named Robert Peterson."  
Mello stiffened when he recognized the image. That was the street Sun lived on.  
“Due to requests from the relatives of victims, the mail box numbers will be announced. House 1009, 1007, 1011, 1013..."  
"Don't say 1015."  
"And… 1015."  
Mello switched the TV off and glanced back out the window. Matt was still smiling. He seemed to be smiling non-stop lately.  
"I can't hide it from him. He's gonna find out sooner or later." Mello stood up and headed outside.  
"I gotta feeling! Wooo hooo! That tonight's gonna be a good night, that tonight's gonna be a good good ni-"  
"Matt."  
"Sup Mello!" Matt continued shooting and scoring.  
"Matt. There's… something I need to tell you."  
"Yup?"  
"There was a fire. Five houses were burnt to the ground."  
Matt wasn't sure what Mello was talking about, but something about his tone made Matt uneasy.  
"……One of the houses. One of the house belonged to Sun."  
Matt's heart skipped a beat. He knew Mello would never lie about something as serious as that. He took another shot. The ball hit the rim, then bounced away.  
"Ha. I should go take a shower. See ya' Mello!" Matt turned, and quickly walked back into the house. He went into his room, turned on the Xbox and started playing whatever game was in.  
Mello entered the room a few minutes later, "Matt?"  
"Yeah, Mello?" Matt asked cheerfully.  
"You don't have to pretend you don't care."  
"I'm not pretending to do anything." Matt said, calmly.  
Mello snagged the remote, and turned the Xbox off.  
"What the heck! I was playing that!"  
"Matt, I know you're sad."  
"I'm not sad. Maybe Sun wasn't home when the fire happened."  
"Weren't you just at her house with her?"  
"There's a possibility she survived."  
Mello was tired of this, he grabbed Matt's shoulders, "Matt, she’s dead! The reporter said, the only survivor was a kid named Robert!"  
Mello immediately regretted his actions.  
Matt could hear a thumping noise in his chest. It was speeding up. He dropped to his knees, easily sliding out of Mello’s trembling hands. It was getting harder to breathe. The words 'she's dead' echoed inside his head, until he finally mumbled,  
"She's d-dead."  
Matt said it louder and louder. Soon he was shrieking, "She’s dead!" Over and over again.  
Tears poured out of his eyes, while he clutched his head and sobbed. Mello just stood, frozen. He couldn't find his voice.  
'…I broke it. The lock on his heart… I broke it."  
Matt began beating himself upside the head with his fists, death on his mind, until blood oozed down his face. His face, hair, and clothes were now splattered with blood.  
Mello could suddenly move again. He wrapped his arms around Matt's seriously injured head, "I'm sorry!" He sobbed.  
"I didn't mean to break it Matt! I'm so sorry!"  
Matt said nothing so, Mello continued, "All this time, I-I was wishing she would just die b-but that was selfish and selfish wishes shouldn't come true!"  
Matt pulled out of Mello's arms and looked at him, face etched with sorrow.  
"N-Near said, I eat chocolate to hide my feelings. Before you met… Sun… you loved videogames more than anything, and just now you were furious when I turned off the Xbox. It's like… we all have th-these weird habits to lock away our pain but… that lock is easy to break."  
Mello wrapped his arms back around Matt's head. He was scared of what might happen if the lock broke a second time. Matt sniffled and looked at the floor,  
"You know… that's the second time someone I cared for…was taken away from me… by a fire." He seemed to have calmed down, but not 100 percent. Mello reached in his shirt pocket and handed something to Matt.  
"My goggles." Matt strapped them back over his eyes and smiled, because despite everything he knew he would always have his best friend.


End file.
